strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Slipperyfish913/Huckleberry meets Crystal and Butterscotch.
Why do I love making stories for the horses so much? It's probably because I love horses... This story's about Crystal and Butterscotch meeting Huckleberry! ---- (At the stables) Strawberry (Calling to Crystal): Crystal, I need to put your saddles and reins on for a quick ride which has a bit of importance! Crystal: (Neighs) Coming, Strawberry! (Trots over to Strawberry) Strawberry (When Crystal has stopped in front of her): C'mon! I've got a friend out there who needs help! (Tacks Crystal up) Crystal: Oh, someone needs a ride? Strawberry: Something like that. He said he'll have a red flag to show us where he is! (Mounts Crystal) Crystal: Okay! (Neighs and rears) ---- (In the countryside) Strawberry (As Crystal pants while galloping through the countryside): Crystal, are you okay? Crystal: (Pants for a bit) I'm fine! (Pants) I could use a breather though! Anyways, your friend, he sounds like he cares for the welfare of dogs! (Pants for a bit) Strawberry: He really does. I promise you can have that breather! (Sees a flag) Oh! There's the red flag! (Gasps as she sees Huckleberry's Pup Mobile from the saddle) And his vehicle! We're nearly there! Crystal: (Pants for a bit) Oh! (Pants for a bit) At least we don't have far to go! (Goes into a trot in exhaust) Strawberry: (Gasps) Oh dear! Hoping for that breather, Crystal? Crystal: (Pants a bit louder) Yes... (Pant, pant, pant) ...Strawberry! (Sees the flag and vehicle) I see the flag and a vehicle that has decals that make it look like a dog! (Stops beside the car) Strawberry (To Crystal (Who is still panting for a bit) as she strokes her mane): Don't worry, you can have that breather now! (To Huckleberry): Hi Huckleberry. Huckleberry: (Looks at Strawberry (Who is still on Crystal's saddle) and waves at her) Hey Strawberry. (Sees Crystal looking tired) Is your horse going to be alright? Because it looks quite tired! (Strawberry dismounts from Crystal's saddle) Strawberry (To Huck while she removes Crystal's saddle): She'll be fine. How did you know that this is my horse? Huckleberry: Uh... Lucky guess? Strawberry (To Huckleberry): Okay then. (To Crystal as she grabs and holds her reins): You've been a good girl! Have a rest before I put your saddle back on. (Pats Crystal's back) Crystal: (Pant, pant, pant) Thanks, Strawberry! Huckleberry: Woah, did your horse just talk!? If so... My mind is blown! Crystal (To Huckleberry): (Pant, pant, pant) Do you... (Pant, pant, pant) ...really find me... (Pant, pant, pant) that cool? (To Strawberry): I think he finds me cool! (Snorts) Strawberry: I think Crystal really liked what you said about her. Huckleberry: That sounds quite like a nice name for a horse! (Grabs a red delicious apple and offers it to Crystal) Crystal: Ooh! A Red Delicious apple! My favourite apple! (Eats the apple in a bit of a cheery mood) Strawberry: That was kind of you to save an apple! Huckleberry: I saved some of those for High-Note. Strawberry: I heard that you met her! I bet you were amazed on how fast that horse galloped. Huckleberry: High-Note would easily win a race going that fast! Anyways, hope Crystal feels better soon! Strawberry: Well, I promised her a breather, and I'm staying to that promise! (Huck grabs her a clean bowl of fresh water and holds it up to Crystal's face) Crystal: Oh, some fresh water! (Drinks a bit of it) Thanks! (Gets back to drinking the water) Strawberry: Thank you for helping her! We had quite a journey! I chose to get to you by horse because I've been giving Crystal a good wash when I got your call. Huckleberry: Did she hold still? Strawberry: Of course she did! Huckleberry: Okay. Strawberry: Quite a nice day to wash a pet, isn't it? Huckleberry: Yeah. Anyways I'm glad I've not got dogs to take to the adoption centre today. (Sees a police Berrykin) Aw mudpies, a cop. Berrykin officer: Broken down again? Huckleberry: Yeah... Berrykin officer: Don't worry, I'm not gonna give you a ticket. How bad is the damage? Huckleberry: I heard a nasty grinding sound when I was driving smoothly along. Berrykin officer: Ah, then that means a piston must of popped... Anyways (As he walks off): I'll be on my way! Huckleberry (To Crystal): (Strokes Crystal's back) Wow, your coat feels really smooth, Crystal! Crystal: (Lifts head up for a bit) Thanks! (Chuckles and returns to her drink of water) ---- (When they get back to the stables) Cherry (As she takes the apples Huckleberry saved for High-Note): Thanks Huck, I'm sure High-Note will like these! Huckleberry: No problem! (Looks around) There's more stables then the previous time I was here! Are there more horses here as well? Butterscotch: Yeah! Like me! Huckleberry: Wow! Two talking horses! Cool! Sweet and Sour: We've got horses as well! Huckleberry: What about Orange and Plum? (Treacle and Orange are returning from a ride with Bluebell and Blueberry and also Plum and Groove) Plum: Hi Huck! Orange: Nice day for a fine ride in the countryside! Huckleberry: Sure is! (To Apple): So, what's your talking horse called? Apple: She's called Butterscotch. Huckleberry: (Strokes Butterscotch) Quite beautiful! Butterscotch: I'm flattered by your basic comment! Sometimes I make myself sound sophisticated. (Snorts) But for now, I want to go over to the jumps! Apple: Okay Butterscotch. (Mounts her horse) Butterscotch: (Neighs) Let's go. Crystal (As Apple and Butterscotch go over to the field of jumps): Butterscotch loves jumping. Strawberry: Thank you Huck. Huckleberry: For what? Strawberry: For giving Crystal that apple. Huckleberry: Oh! No problem. ---- (Later that night...) Huckleberry: I should probably get home now. (Apple and Butterscotch come towards Huckleberry. Butterscotch: Would you care for a ride home, Huckleberry? Huckleberry: Sure! (Grabs Apple's hand and lets her lift him up) Apple: Hold on tight. Huckleberry: Okay. (Holds onto Apple) ---- (When Huckleberry gets home) Apple: Here we are. Huckleberry: (Climbs down from Butterscotch) Thanks for the ride. Apple/Butterscotch: No problem. Crystal: (Trots along side) Hopefully we can see you again some time. Huckleberry: I would like that. (Strokes both horses on their manes (Left hand on Crystal's and right hand on Butterscotch) at the same time) Strawberry (To Huckleberry): Well, we'll be going now. (To Crystal): C'mon Crystal. Crystal: Bye Huck! (Gallops off) Apple (To Huckleberry): We're going to go too! Bye! (To Butterscotch): Let's go, girl! Butterscotch: Bye! (Gallops off) ---- The end. Category:Blog posts